Vampires, Werewolves, and Werepires?
by BittersweetKiss
Summary: Bella and Edward get into an argument and Bella gets super upset. She decides she needs comforting from Jacob. But is she still comforted once she realizes the real danger for all of them now? Takes place after New Moon but before Eclipse.


**It's a bit BellaxJacob but mostly BellaxEdward. Enjoy.**

This was probably the worst fight Edward and I have. He was still so against me becoming a vampire. Ugh! I don't even care if my soul is taken away and I'm damned! I just want to be with _him _forever! What didn't he understand that?

"Edward," I started again but he cut me off.

"No, Bella. I will not turn you into a vampire. Not unless…"

"I don't want to marry you, Edward! I'm not ready for that yet."

He sighed and I sighed too.

"Look, Edward. To me, I'm not loosing anything! Really, I'm not." I wish he would believe me when I said that.

He smoldered me with his eyes and then his voice was sharp and hard when he said, "No." And then I knew that I lost the argument.

I groaned and stomped out of my house. Edward didn't follow.

_Now where am I going? _I asked myself when I got into my car without thinking. Where am I going? Well, first off, where do I _want _to go?

To La Push. Of course!

I started the engine and left then. I hope Alice wouldn't see. She couldn't have though, it was a snap decision.

I was almost to Jacob's house when I noticed that I was crying. Stupid traitor tears! I needed comforting now. Jacob would cheer me up now.

I knocked on the door and quickly rubbed my tears gone with the sleeve of my shirt.

Jacob answered the door and was surprised to see me standing there.

"Bella…? What are you doing here….?" He was a bit baffled.

"I need comforting," I said trying to sound like I was teasing, and smiled.

For a while we just sat in Jake's room laughing and just talking. Just talking about nothing, and then talking about everything. Jake was still busy with Sam and the pack. It turns out there's been signs of a newborn loose in Forks. They think that it might be more than one. Huh. That's strange. I hadn't heard anything about that. Well, I wasn't really surprised, I guess. I was grounded from leaving the house. There must have been a lot I've missed.

"Ah, it's so good to see you again, Jacob," I said and really meant it. How long has it been? A couple weeks, I'm sure. Too long for the both of us. I was glad that Charlie was working double shift today at the station. This way he wouldn't be back for a while. What about Edward? Was he still at my house, waiting for me? Or was he back at his own home, talking with Alice. I wondered what he would do when Alice told him she couldn't see me anymore and he figured I was hear. Would he break the treaty just to get here and bring me back? I felt a sudden wave of worry.

"Yeah," he murmured and smiled a little. It looked like he was having a mini conflict with himself in his head. "Bella," he whispered then and leaned in.

Uh, oh. Not good.

"Jake," I said and put my hands on his chest to stop him. "I…I just can't."

"Oh."

"Sorry. It's just that...I love _him _and I would never cheat on him."

"Yeah, I know," he muttered. He looked away for only a moment and then looked back at me. "It's just that...I love you, Bells."

I sighed. Why did everything seem good at first with Jacob, but then it has to go all the way downhill? "I know that, Jake...but..."

Before I could finish Jacob was kissing me. He was not rough, but very gentle. I was too weak to get him to stop. I couldn't stop him. And strangly...I didn't _want _to stop him. I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders then. And it's name was guilt. Great, just what I needed. I didn't need guilt right now! I needed...I needed...comforting. But would that make it okay for me to do this? What if it was just meant to comfort me? It could be a friendly kissing, right? Like one you give your grandma.

Though this was not at all how a grandma would kiss her granddaughter. Not anymore at least. Jacob seemed to be getting impatient now and he moved my lips open, trying to get a reaction from me.

I gave in then.

I was probably going to pay for this...

--

When I woke up I was still in Jacob's room. I looked down and realized that I was under the covers of his bed...completely naked. Oh, God. I didn't, did I? No, no, no, no!

Jacob rolled over and landed on me, waking him up. He chuckled. "Hey, babe."

I did!

**Please review! Shpanks! Me likey reviews!**

**But before you all attack me with reviews saying stuff like, "Edward doesn't act like that!" or "Bella would never do that!" and the most popular one I get for my fanfics, "This would never happen; it's unrealistic" just remember that this is a fanfic, my dear little readers, and in a fanfic, I believe that anything can happen. So ha! (Though if you seriously have a problem with this fanfic please let me know in a review.)**


End file.
